


Not a perfect father, or a perfect daughter

by TheLadyofMusic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofMusic/pseuds/TheLadyofMusic
Summary: A slightly different take on the idea of Gibbs having another child, along with Kelly, but he wasn't the perfect father.Katrina Gibbs has been raised by her Grandfather Jackson Gibbs since she was five years old. Now twenty one, Katrina has settled down into her own life within Stillwater. However, when a group of marines are attacked, with one being killed, her distant father returns to Stillwater, disturbing Katrina's life.Will father and daughter ever reconnect, or has it been too long for the two to ever become a real family again.Starting, and initially based, around Heartland (S06E04)





	1. Chapter 1

They were arguing. Again. 

Shortly after she had arrived in Stillwater, that’s all they’d done, whenever he called, the two would start their semi daily screaming match. When this happened she was meant to be in bed, but curiosity would bring her to the top of the stairs to listen. It was almost always about her sister and mum, sometimes about her and her dad, but her sister and mums name would be thrown around more than anything.

He slammed the phone down, hunching over it, body trembling slightly with the unspent rage. He turned his head towards the stairs, smiling softly as he walked over to them.

“You, missy, are supposed to be in bed.” He called up, catching her off guard slightly.

“Hard to sleep, with all that racket,” she said, making the older man laugh slightly, nodding.

“I imagine it would be… Well, since you’re up, you may as well come down,” he said, before making his way to the kitchen. She stood up, walking down after him.

She sat down at the kitchen table, across from where he stood, mixing their drinks.

“Sorry I woke you, little one.”

“You didn’t, I’d have to have been sleeping already for you to do that,” another laugh from him.

“That tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble…”

“I know… I’m sorry,” she said, hanging her head slightly.

“Don’t be, you’ll learn when to use it as you go, hopefully before someone teaches you the hard way.” He said, turning to the table, placing the two drinks on it before sitting. Coffee for him, hot chocolate for her.

“Who started it this time?” She asked, after a pause and a sip of silence.

“Well, considering I’m too old to be starting fights, especially this late…” She nodded, smirking slightly. Whenever she asked, she got a different version of the same answer.

“I figured… What was it about this time?”

“Nothing, everything… Trying to sort things out.”

“Would I happen to be one of those things?” She asked, catching him off guard. He lifted his head, only to see her eyes were locked on her drink. He sighed softly, taking her little hand in his, her head slowly rising, eyes large and sad.

“Yes…”

“Am I going home soon?” He shook his head no.

“No, not yet… I’m sure it won’t be too much longer…”

“Don’t they miss me? I’ve never stayed away this long before… Did I do something wrong? I mean… I don’t always tidy my room but… I… I wanna go home, I wanna see mom, daddy, and Kelly,” His heart broke slightly, his grasp on her hand tightening slightly.

“You listen to me, Katrina, you have done nothing wrong. Your dad just needs to… Sort a few things out… You’ll be going home soon.”

“You promise?” She asked, her right brow raising slightly.

“I can’t promise… You know what your dads like…”

“Yeah… Yeah… He is pretty useless when mom and Kelly are away…”

The two sat together, silently, holding hands.

“I love you Pops,”

“I love you too, Kitty Kat, come on, I’ll tuck you in again.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Pops, just us,” Kat called, as she and Jason walked into her grandfather's store, carrying crates in their arms. “Here’s half of the stuff you ordered, the guy said the other half should be in tomorrow,” she said, placing her crates on the ground next to the till, Jason doing the same, though he started to unpack his.

“I’ll pick that up, Jack, I’m heading out there to get some parts, anyway,” he said, earning an approving smile from the red headed woman.

“I’d appreciate that, and by the time your back I may have some of that rum you like,” her grandfather, Jackson, said, leaning over to kiss Kat’s cheek.

“Oh Pops, you don’t have to…” He raised his hand to stop her.

“I want to, so I will, besides, we’ll probably need a drink tomorrow, care to join us Kat?”

“I might just do that, thank you…” She said, walking round to give him a hug, brow creasing slightly. “What do you mean “need a drink tomorrow,” what’s going on Pops?”

“Oh nothing, nothing, just figured we could spend some time together, has been a while…”

“Hmmm, well, if you’re sure. I don’t see why not,” she turned to face Jason, “what do you think hon?”

“Sounds good to me red,” he said, restocking the shelves. She looked at her grandfather, beaming slightly.

“Great, that’s all settled, now… I’ll go get the rest of the stuff from the trunk, then I promised Mrs Kransheer I’d have a looksie at her plumbing, then I’ve gotta go to the cafe, apparently the cookers just…” She shook her head, walking towards the door, “and I may see if the guys need a hand in the garage…” the two men looked at each other, sharing a knowing look, her grandfather nodded.

“Don’t work too hard, red,” Jason said, walking over to her, pulling her closer by her waist, kissing her cheek.

“No such thing…”

“He’s right, Kitty.” Jackson said, going to her side. “You should rest, give yourself a breather now and again…”

“Pops! Killer! What are you two fretting about, you’re acting like I’m pregnant or something… I’m not,” she said, earning a slightly panicked look from Jason, “doofus, I woulda told you if I was.”

“So, are you two… trying?” Jackson asked, trying to remain indifferent but the idea of his Kitty kat having her own kitten…

“Well, I wouldn’t say trying, but neither would I say we’re overtly not trying…” Jason said, stumbling over his words as he always did when it came to these things, especially when talking about them to Jackson.

“If it happens, yay, if not ah well.” Kat said, earning a nod from her grandfather, a squeeze of thanks from Jason. She gently headbutted him, kissing her Pops on the cheek before leaving the shop, bringing in the last few boxes before she drove on to do the rest of her jobs that day.

That evening, Kat and Jason drove back to her Pops’s place, Kat trying to scrub an oil stain on her cheek, which seemed to have grown quite comfortable where it was. Jason chuckled, earning a thump in his arm, as his girl narrowed her eyes at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender, making her laugh as she rang the bell before opening the door.

“Hey Pops, just us, you in?” She called in, Jason shutting the door behind her.

“In the back, I’ll be out in a second…”

“You’ve misplaced that rum haven’t you?” She asked, smirking at Jason, shaking her head. “Or drank it…” She muttered to him, making him snigger, shaking his head.

“Are you suggesting something to your young man about me, Kitty?” Jackson asked, walking out, rum bottle in hand.

“Me? About you?” She blew air out, shaking her head, “nope, doesn’t sound like me…” She smirked, scrunching her nose up slightly. Jackson laughed, shaking his head, tweaking her nose slightly.

“That mouth of yours… I did warn you ‘bout it,” she shrugged.

“It has not caused me as much trouble as you think Pops… Usually it’s the person doing the listenin’ that does that,” she said, crossing her arms, making her grandfather chuckle, nodding.

“I suppose that’s fair,”

“Yeah, cept when you have to replace a bar stool…” Jason said, causing Kat to narrow her eyes at him, Jackson merely laughed more.

“Again Kitty?” She stammered, uncrossing her arms as she turned back to him.

“It… That… Oh you are so getting it later, Killer,” she said, narrowing her eyes at her man again, before looking at Jackson, “this guy was getting really handsy… I warned and asked him three times, then he… Hit the floor hard, and… That’s all I’m saying… The stools almost finished though,”

“Oh Kitty, it’s lucky your good with your hands otherwise you’d owe Jameson quite a pretty penny.”

“I know, he has actually started to ask me to make him stools in advance, save being a seat down when… Guys are idiots with me…”

“I see, and how many have you made so far?”

“Bout three… Well, it was three but now I guess two, as I brought him one to replace that one… I wanna get to five before I send em over in one go… If I can help it,”

“May be best you stay out that bar till then, save you having to start over,”

“Yes Pops,” she said, smirking slightly.

“Anyway, speaking of sitting, come on back, suppers almost done, and this rums not gonna pour itself,” he said, leading them through to his kitchen.

“I woulda made supper Pops, I just thought we were having some drinks…”

“Well, best to have a firm layer before drinking I think, so I decided to make your favourite…”

“Your special mac n cheese? Pops,” she said, hugging him from behind, “now you  _ really  _ didn’t have to,”

“Well, I did so you two better be hungry.” He said, as the three walked into the kitchen, sitting around the table.

The three ate, drank and talked late into the night, laughing together over this and that. It was around nine o’clock, Kat was washing the dishes, Jason drying as her Pops sat, resting his legs, having been “forced” to do so.

“So… Do you think you’ll two will have many children?” He asked, making Kat snigger, shaking her head.

“I knew you’d bring that up sooner or later… I dunno, I mean…” She paused, brow creasing in thought. “We’re both so busy, it’d almost be cruel I think on any we did have… They’d hardly see us, and… I don’t want that.” She said, Jason reached over, putting his hand on hers, squeezing gently. “I don’t want to do what… People have done… It’s selfish and irresponsible,”

“I wouldn’t mind helping out, it’s been quite some time since children have been in this house, your rooms always made up so… I’d love to have them over,”

“I know…” She turned to face him, smiling slightly, drying her hands, “but that isn’t fair on you, I mean you raised me… When you shouldn’t have had to… You deserve time to rest and relax, Pops, and you can’t really do that with crazy shorties running around the place.”

“I think I handled a certain… Crazy shortie, as you say, quite well. Heck, I’d go so far as to say they grew up to be the most beautiful and hardworking woman I’ve ever met.” He said, making Kat duck her head, sucking her lips in. Jason turned to face her, placing his hand on hers, quietly supporting her.

“Pops…”

“It’s true, you had your rough times, but you never once let that decide who you were… You're just like…” He went quiet, making her look up, eyes narrowed with growing anger, lip curling slightly.

“I am  _ Nothing _ like him, I would never do what he did to my children… He is nothing to me, Pops, he may be to you but… I just cannot let him be a thing to me… Not now,”

“I understand Kitten…” He said, slowly getting up, putting his hand on his arm, “he missed out on having one hell of a girl in his life, I’m just lucky he had… The decency to let me have her.” She smiled shyly, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you, Pops,” she said softly, he nodded, petting her arm.

“Course, Kitten… Now come on, you two.” He said, taking his hand back, “I think that’s a good place to call it a night, you two are staying here I hope?”

“If that’s alright Pops, I think Jason and I have had too much to be driving back home,” Jackson nodded.

“Course it’s alright, I made your bed up earlier, figured you’d stay the night.” He kissed her cheek, patting Jason’s arm, “I’ll leave you two to settle, leave those dishes, a little overnight soaking won’t do them any harm. I will see you both in the morning.”

“Night Pops”

“Night Jack,” the pair said together.

“Night you two,” he said, leaving the kitchen, going up the stairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Kat and Jason sat in bed together, Jason fiddling with the remote, Kat was glaring into space. He sighed softly, turning his head to face her.

“What’s happening in that head of yours, Red?”

“Nothing… Just what Pops said… What if I am like…  _ Him _ ? I mean, what decent person does what he did… Just left me here, never called to talk to me, write a letter or even come see me…” Jason clicked the TV off, putting his hand on her lap.

“I don’t know Red… I’m sure he had his reasons but… Nothing is good enough to explain his lack of… Everything.”

“I still wonder, if I did something wrong… I mean… He didn’t even tell me, Jason,” she looked at him, her eyes showing the loss and confusion she felt, “that they were gone… Pops did… Pops comforted me as best he could, letting me cry it out. Didn’t tell me off when I screamed or shouted, just talked to me… Helped me understand... When it came to their… Their funeral… He and his lady friend, Miss Treson, helped me get ready, made sure I looked my best so mom would be proud…” She closed her eyes, letting out a heavy breath.

“Did he… Did he speak to you at the funeral?”

“No… Not really… He mostly had a go at Pops for bringing Miss Treson with us, saying it was wrong and inappropriate… I mean, he let me hug him and… I guess, kinda hugged me back, but he wouldn’t talk to me… He wouldn’t let me go home with him, just left me with Pops and Miss Treson… I don’t think he wanted me there, that’s why he was really mad at Pops, for bringing me… But that was my mom and my big sister… I had every right to say goodbye to them, just as much as he did…”

“I know Red, you did, and he had no place in making you feel otherwise…” He slowly drew her to him, resting her head on his chest, stroking her hair gently. “I’m sure he was hurting too, but that didn’t mean he should have taken it out on your or Jack… I think at this point, you can start forgetting him… He’s not been interested for nearly twenty years, he isn’t worth a single moment of thought in your head.” She sighed heavily, burying her face in his chest. The two lay like that till they eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat was tidying up Pop's place, music playing softly from the radio, she hummed along with it, sweeping the floor. The bell jingled, she looked up smiling at her grandfather.

“Morning Pops, I’ve put some coffee on, if you want some?”

“That sounds perfect, thank you Kat, but I’m just popping in for a sec… Going to go for a walk,” she nodded, going back to her cleaning, “oh, and I saw Ellen as I was coming up, she asked if you wouldn’t mind helping with the window display, her usual girls under the weather. Told her I’d pass it on,”

“Sure, I’ll head over once I’ve finished up here.” She said.

“Leave it, I can pick up where you left off when I get back,” he said, gently taking the brush off of her. She raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head slightly.

“Okay… Everything alright Pops?”

“Everything’s fine, Kat, you go on now, and I’ll see you back here.”

“Alright…” She said, still slightly weary, but she kissed his cheek, grabbing her small bag before heading out the door and down the road to the dress shop.

An hour or so later, Kat was finishing up setting and dressing the mannequins, chatting happily with Ellen.

“My goodness… That looks a lot like… Well, I didn’t think I’d see him here again…” Ellen said, her slight hesitation catching Kat’s attention.

“Didn’t think you’d see who, Mrs Clenshaw?” She asked, looking out the window, not seeing anyone bar the usual faces passing by.

“Never mind dear, I think your Pop’s is back, you can head over to him, you’ve done more than enough sweet heart,”

“You sure Mrs Clenshaw?” She asked, tidying up the boxes.

“I’m sure dear, I think you’ve earned yourself one of my chocolate cakes,” she said, making Kat laugh lightly. She loved how Mrs Clenshaw still “paid” her with her baking, as she had done since she was a little girl.

“That sounds delicious, Mrs Clenshaw.” She knew better than to try and change the dress shop owner's mind, although… “You don’t have to, I wouldn’t want to be any bother to you,”

“Not at all, I know how your boys enjoy it just as much as you, I’ll bring it over to your Pops store a bit later.”

“Alright, if you’re certain, I look forward to it.” She said, grabbing her bag and leaving the shop.

As she entered her Pops store she spotted two figures, excitedly talking to someone on their laptop. A man, wearing a big black coat, with combed back brunette hair, and a woman, wearing a green long sleeve top, brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail. She’d never seen them in town before, though they seemed to have made themselves at home, with no sign of her Pops anywhere. She stood in the doorway, looking to the wall behind the counter, smirking. She slipped behind them, the two engrossed in their conversation, going behind the counter, she carefully pulled the winchester down from the wall. She checked it, nodding as she smirked to herself, moving to stand behind the pair, keeping the gun out of sight behind her back. A video began to play on their laptop, interrupted by whoever they were speaking to.

“There it is,” a male voice said from the laptop, “you see him?”

“This is from Iraq?” The brunette haired woman asked.

“Yeah, that’s him. LaCombe was tagged in the video’s content. Just posted before his squad came home.” The male voice said.

_ LaCombe? _ Kat thought. It couldn’t have been Janet LaCombe, she wasn’t one for posting videos or causing much trouble, that was more her nephew's thing, before he’d joined the marines...

“I’m impressed with you internet savvy, Tony. How’d you find that?” The man in the black coat asked.

“I used Google,” the male voice, Tony, replied.

“Not so impressive; Gibbs probably could have done that,” the other man said, catching Kat’s attention.

_ Gibbs… Who are these people, and why do they know mine and Pops last name? _

“Where is Gibbs?” A female voice from the laptop asked.

“Gone up to see someone with Jackson, should be back… Soon.”

Kat stood, listening and waiting as the four finished their conversation, closing the chat down. Kat lifted the winchester, aiming at them, clearing her throat. The pair froze, before slowly turning to face her.

“Hi, mind telling me who the hell you are, what you’re doing here, and where my Pops is?”

“Pops?” The man asked, looking to the woman, brow raised.

“Er yeah, you said someone had gone with him somewhere, where? And why the hell are you two here?”

“Sorry, who is your... Pops?” The woman asked.

“Jackson Gibbs…” She looked between the pair of them, “who are you here with?”   
“NCIS, I’m special agent Ziva David, and this is special agent Timothy McGee,”

“Ah, I see… This doesn’t have anything to do with Ethan LaCombe does it?” She asked, slowly lowering her weapon.

“Erm well, yes… It does… How did you…” The man, Timothy, began to ask.

“I heard you two talking to someone on your laptop, LaCombe mentioned. I know Janet doesn’t have anything to do with what your lot work with, so I figured it must be Ethan…”

“Yes, now may I ask, who are you?” Ziva asked

“Katrina Gibbs, but everyone calls me Kat, I help my Pops here,” she said, growing relaxed around them.

“So… Those are you on the wall, in those photos?” Timothy asked. Kat smiled, nodding.

“Yep, every adventure Pops and I had a part in, is on that wall, and the ones before me course.” She said, looking over her shoulder at the wall, arms raising the gun slightly, as she turned back to face them. She could see them slightly reaching for their own, making her laugh. “Calm down, it isn’t loaded.” She said, showing them, “just... Come in here, don’t see Pops and find you two… Better to be prepared…” She said, walking around to put it back. “Can I get you two something to drink?”


	4. Chapter 4

The three were talking, mostly Kat telling them about life in Stillwater, as well as how it was with her Pops. The two sat at the table still,each with a mug of coffee or in Kat’s case chocolate, while she leaned against the counter.

“I have to ask, how did you know that Ethan wasn’t…” McGee began, before Kat cut him off.

“Wasn’t dead? Just didn’t seem true, I dunno… Something seemed to clean about it, and that boy never did anything smoothly,” she said, sniggering.

“You went to school with him?” Ziva asked, she nodded.

“Mm hmm, he was a good guy. Dumb as hell sometimes, traces of being a total idiot, but deep down was a real good guy…” She said, taking a sip of her drink, “he had a thing for my friend, Emily Winslow,” she sniggered, “oh her dad hated him, but her dads that kind of guy, you know, stuck up.” She said simply, shrugging, “anyway… Ethan used to bump into me or pops at the local bar, but I never had to break a stool over his head, so yeah, good guy...” She answered, smirking to herself as she looked up at the clock. “Damn, pardon me a minute, I meant to restock a few things… Be right back,” she said, going through to the back of the store. A moment later, music began to play from the backroom, making the agents look at each other, just as the door opened. Gibbs walked in first, making his way straight to McGee and Ziva, followed by Jackson.

“Everybody’s always lying to you all the time.” He said as he shut the door, “can’t you ever take things as you see ‘em?”

“I see people lying to me.” Gibbs shot back, looking at his father across the table. Jackson sighed, turning away.

“You were such a happy child…”

“Boss, I talked to Tony and Abby.” McGee cut in, looking up at him.

“Boss?” Jackson repeated, “you make them call you that?” He asked, looking at his son, laughing slightly. “He’s not a…” He began, looking to the agents for a moment before asking Gibbs, “are you a boss, Leroy?” He simply rolled his eyes, focusing again on the laptop.

“Blood traces from LaCombe’s ring will help us ID two of his attackers.” Ziva said, updating Gibbs.

“As far as how they found him,” McGee added, as he brought up the video, “LaCombe’s squad in Iraq made a video and put it on the Net.”

“It was posted a month ago,” Ziva continued over the video, “and already has almost half million hits.” She said, pausing it.

As the four had been talking, Kat had slowly been making her way along the aisle, ducking down slightly so as not to be spotted. She knew Pops was back, she’d heard him near instantly. It was the second voice which has stopped her from greeting him, a voice she never wanted to hear again. She was near stuck to the spot, waves of rage, hurt, anger and the slightest speck of childish joy, though that was crushed as soon as it sprouted. She slowly sat down, closing her eyes as she tried to focus, think. She would not let him see her weak.

“It’s a lot of data to sift through, but I can tell who’s seen it.” McGee said, looking up at Gibbs.

“You can do that?” Jackson asked, “you can tell everything I’ve been looking at?” This filled Kat with relief, as she fought to suppress the manic laugh that wanted out now.

“What have you been looking at?” Ziva asked him.

“None of your business,” he replied simply.

“See, using, uh, service-provider accounts,” McGee began to explain, clearly getting into his own cyber talk, “I can cross-reference the static IPs…”

“McGee…”  _ He _ cut him off, “I’m tired.”

“I can conclusively say,” McGee began again, “that this video has been viewed from the Winslows’ home account.”

“Someone in that house knew Ethan LaCombe was still alive.” Ziva summarised.

“Well, you see, anybody could have found that.” Jackson jumped in, “I mean, anybody could have known how to find him.”

“It could have been anyone.”  _ He _ said, rather low, “but they lied to me about it.”

“Oh boo hoo,” Kat said, not liking the tone  _ He _ was taking with her grandfather, standing up so she was now obvious. She glowered at Gibbs, who still had his back to her, walking out from behind the shelves. “Someone lied to you, how sad for you. I would have thought you should have been able to pick that little thing up by now.” She said, rolling her eyes at him. She heard Pops sigh, and knew that she had messed up, but for once she did not care. It was the least she could say to that man.

“I am assuming that you two have met my granddaughter,” Jackson said, looking up at her with sad eyes. Kat shrugged slightly, he carried on, “this is not how I intended for you two to meet.”

“Well, we all know it’d be your idea, Pop’s…” Kat sneered, shaking her head, looking to her grandfather, “I’m gonna head home for the night, I’ll be back round in the morning,” she said, softly, as the two hugged.

“Alright Kat, try and get some sleep,” he said, kissing her cheek. She made her way to the door, opening it as she turned back to the agents.

“It was nice meeting you, see you tomorrow no doubt.” McGee simply nodded, Ziva did the same but added.

“Good night Kat,”

“Night…” She said, before looking at Gibbs again, “Leroy.”

“Katrina…” He said simply, taking in his now grown daughter, having turned to watch her as she went. She had her mother’s red hair going just past her shoulders, most of her features, but the eyes. She had his blue eyes, and they held nothing but hate for him. She looked away as she closed the door and left


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, father and son sat at the table within the store, reading their papers and drinking their coffee. Kat stood behind the counter, going over the paperwork for that week, updating and editing when needed. Now and again she’d glare over her glasses at Gibbs, before going back to her work, music playing on the radio softly.

“Yeah. It’s good coffee.” He said, as Jackson adjusted his paper.

“Yeah, I know, Kat makes a great pot,” he said, making her smirk slightly. The bell jangled as Ziva and McGee walked in.

“Morning Gibbs.” McGee said, before correcting, “Gibbses,” making Kat snigger, shaking her head, looking up fully.

“Morning Tim, Ziva,” she greeted them, the men remained silent as they read on.

“Corporal LaCombe briefly regained consciousness,” Ziva said, trying to fill the silence or get the male Gibbs’s attention, “but, uh, he has no memory of the attack.” Still nothing.

“Tony’s trying to secure a court order for the Winslow family. To take blood samples, financial records.” McGee updated them, making Kat nod and Jackson hmmd in response

“Who is this Tony?” He asked.

“He will be driving up this afternoon,” Ziva said, Kat nodded again, recalling them talking to a Tony the day before.

“So, how’s it go?” Jackson asked, “you line up people you don’t like and make ‘em give you blood?”

“It’s not personal.” Gibbs said, making Kat scoff and roll her eyes.

“Sure it is.” Jackson refuted

“One of those guys put that kid in the hospital and killed his friend.”

“Yeah, and you know this how?”

“I can feel it.”

“Feelings. That sounds very personal to me.” Jackson said, Kat was now watching Gibbs closely.

“Have to have them first…” She muttered.

“I do this for a living.”

“Some living. Just to let you feel superior to everybody else.” Jackson said.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked him, taking his glasses off and looking at him this time.

“Why do you say you think they’re responsible?” Jackson responded, doing the same. “How about getting some more evidence first? How about that?” Seeming to grow more annoyed and agitated, Kat slowly made her way to his side, “how about DNA? I thought everything was DNA now.”

“Pops calm down, he isn’t worth it,” Kat said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. The two looked to her before noticing McGee and Ziva had slid between the shelves slightly, to get away from the argument. Kat started laughing slightly, as did Jackson as he patted her hand lightly. “I’m alright Kit Kat, thank you,” he said as he rose to his feet, as the bell rang and Jason walked in. He stopped, all eyes now on him.

“Er, hi?” He said, as Kat rolled her eyes, going to him, “hey,” he said, grinning sheepishly at her, “I brought that stuff down… Sorry about yesterday I...”

“It’s alright, come on, I’ll help you bring it,” he nodded, leading her outside.

“So, that’s him, huh?” He asked as the pair sorted the stock in the back. The two were alone here, Ziva and McGee had been sent out, and the other Gibbs’s were in the front.

“Yep, that is him,” she said, cutting the empty boxes down, folding them away with the others, binding them together.

“That explains why you were so… Tense last night, if that’s how you met them… I’m assuming that’s not the first argument they’ve had since he..?”

“Nope, it’s not, and I doubt it’s the last.”

“I’m sorry Red, hopefully this will clear up quickly and he’ll leave… if that’s what you want… Otherwise, I hope it stretches out?” He asked, clearly unsure of how to feel, she merely sniggered, kissing his cheek.

“I know what you mean killer, thank you.” He nodded, grinning like an idiot again, she rolled her eyes, kissing on the lips lightly. “I love you, you big lug,”

“I love you too, so much red,” he said, lifting his hand up to cup her cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. “Just wish I knew how to make this better or easier for you,”

“I know, killer, I know…”

“But maybe, you should show that you’re the bigger person?” She drew back, eyebrow raised, “now come on, red, you know what you’re like. You speak before you think sometimes, and I think it may be best if you try and breathe. Just with this guy, prove you don’t  **need** him, make him regret missing out on the best girl in the world.”

“Nice save, killer, very nice save.” He shrugged, the two laughing as she thumped his arm playfully, he tickled her.

Jackson looked to the back, hearing the two's laughter mixed in with the radio, he couldn’t help but grin, shaking his head slightly. He looked over at Gibbs, who was pricing cans.

“I appreciate you making an effort not to tear the town apart.” He began, as the two looked at each other, “you give people a chance, they might surprise you.”

“That’s what worries me,” he laughed.

“Tell me about this investigator thing of yours. We haven’t talked since you started it.” Gibbs showed him a product, “it’s $1.75,” he said as Gibbs adjusted the pricing gun. “In fact, we haven’t talked since the funeral.” He made his way around the counter, facing his son as he worked. “I adored that wife of yours. And I adored that child, too... “ He glanced to the back, “I adore this child too,” he said, continuing as Gibbs remained quiet. “Always figured it was Shannon that sent me the Christmas cards.”

“Well, it’s like what you do,” Gibbs said, as he put aside another tagged box of products.

“What, selling groceries?”

“No. You like to tell a story,” he tagged another set.

“Well, I’ve been known to spin a yarn or two.”

“Yeah, most of mine start with a dead body.” He put the box on the shelf ready, “you look into how they got that way, they come back to life.” Pausing.

“Two and a quarter,” Jackson said, pointing to the cans.

“Meet the people they knew. You see what they try to show you. You read what they try to hide.”

“People come in here all the time, tell me their life stories at the drop of a hat, what are they trying to hide?”

“Insecurity.” He said, earning a slightly perplexed look from his father, “need assurance their life means something.” He said, before going back to tagging.

“Leroy… What did I do at the funeral?”

“You mean, other than showing up with a date?” Jackson sighed softly at this, walking over to the table, “I always thought that your mom and I had a love story for the ages. I never regretted giving up the skies, working underground every day in the mines. I wanted to give you that white, picket-fence dream.”

“And you did.”

“But you see…” Jackson eased into the chair, “things did not work out between your mom and me.” Gibbs sat across from him now, “when she died, I know how mad that made you. I know how you hated me for getting on with my life. I saw the look on your face. How you wanted vengeance. And that look went away when you met Shannon, but it came back quick after they died. I knew what that meant. You were gonna find someone to take it out on. Didn't matter what I said.”

“It never did.”

“But Kat… You took it out on her too. I know you know that look, because I see it on her face whenever she sees you. I don’t want to see that look, least of all on her face. So please, Leroy, talk to her. She’s one hell of a girl, I think I raised her pretty well.” He said, a slight twitch at the corners of his lips at the thought of his granddaughter. Gibbs went to speak when the bell tinkled. Kat and Jason walked to the front of the store as the sheriff and Mr. Winslow entered. She narrowed her eyes at him, Jason draping his arm around her, forgetting her father was there, too focused on keeping his girl calm.

“Oh Chuck, Ed,” Jackson said, turning to see the pair.

“I’ve got some complaints to register on behalf of my employees.” Chuck Winslow said, hands in his pocket as he addressed Gibbs. “You’ve been sifting through their trash.”

“Clearly missed some…” Kat said, earning a squeeze from Jason, and a disapprovingly amused look from her grandfather. She rolled her eyes, opting to stay quiet. Winslow looked at her, a smirk mixed with a sneer.

“I told you to come to me if you needed anything,” sheriff Gantry said, standing behind Winslow.

“You did,” Gibbs said, “I will.”

“Be civilized, Leroy,” Winslow said, as he sat down in the chair at his end of the table, this made Kat scoff, though earned no response from her boys. “You ask me, I think this is about a grudge… Between yours and mine,” he said, looking between Gibbs and Kat.

“I got Ethan LaCombe’s juvenile record unsealed.” Gibbs said simply, “that car he stole, belonged to you. The arrest report was written by Ed here.” He indicated the sheriff, “You made sure he did time.”

“Knew it…” Kat muttered, Jason nodding in agreement, rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to soothe and calm her. Winslow sighed before speaking

“We are law-abiding citizens. I can’t tolerate that kind of behaviour,”

“Cept when it’s your son-in-law, when he gets overly handsy and doesn’t understand no.” Kat sneered, near snarling at him. Jackson was taken aback slightly, Jason's hold on her tightened ever so slightly, Gibbs however seemed unfazed by his daughters implication. Winslow shook his head, glancing at her before looking back at Gibbs.

“Now it really does make sense,” he said softly.

“You just couldn’t get rid of him.” He continued, as if Kat hadn’t said a thing.

“You want to settle the score?” Winslow asked, placing his hands on the table, palm down. “Why don’t we handle it like men?” Father and daughter laughed lightly at this, making Jackson smirk slightly.

“I know how you two handle things.” His own insinuation clear, Kat smiled softly at this, nodding.

“Sure you want to pick this fight?” Sheriff Gantry asked.

“Wasn’t my choice.” He replied, making Winslow let out a little chuckle, as he rose to his feet, leaving the store. Sheriff Gantry waited a moment, before following him out. The Gibbs’s and Jason watched the door for a few moments, silence filling the store.

“Well, that was certainly informative,” Jackson said, slowly rising to his feet, walking over to Kat. “How many stools has that boy cost you?” He asked, slightly fearing the answer.

“Only about three, then he’d limp off… His friends added about another… Seven, trying to defend their boss,” she said, smiling softly at him, gently taking his hand, “they never got further, Pops, I swear… I’d owe a few coffins for that,”

“Hardly fitting humour for a young lady,” Jackson said, shaking his head, squeezing her hand lightly. “Now, if you don’t mind, I think we need another drink,” he said, leaving the three alone. They were silent again, till Gibbs rose to his feet, walking towards the back, he paused in beside her, slightly in front. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

“What?” She asked, growing uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Don’t let them rile you so easily,” he said simply, nodding to Jason before walking on. Kat was slightly taken aback, looking up she asked.

“Did he really just tell me what to do?”

“I think it was more advice, red, and I have to agree, though I know I didn’t help.” She nodded, sighing.

“It’s alright, come on, let’s finish what we started,” she said, leading him back.

Kat was sitting outside on a bench near the store with Jason, Gibbs and Jackson still inside. The two were sitting quietly, now and again making a joke or a comment which would have them both laughing. She looked up when she heard a car pull up, smiling softly as the agents got out.

“Hey Ziva, Tim, you three didn’t get a proper introduction before,” she said, standing up, tugging on Jason to do the same, which he did.

“No, we didn’t.” Ziva said, turning to face Jason, “special agent Ziva David, and that is special agent Tim McGee,” she said, indicating McGee, who waved as he got something from the car.

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Jason, Kat’s other half,” he said, shaking her hand, nodding to McGee. “So, you guys any closer to figuring this out?”

“We believe so, but will have to make sure.” Ziva said, smiling softly at him, tilting her head slightly, “were you close to Ethan?”

“Me? Not really, he was already gone by the time I moved here. I saw him a few times at training, but I was further ahead, so didn’t meet much of him there either.”

“Training? Are you a marine as well?”

“I was, did a few tours overseas, but… Broke down just outside town, Kat was the one who stopped to help, and…” He laughed, looking at her, “I had no real choice, but to not re-enlist.” Ziva nodded, looking between them as they began to walk towards the store, opening the door.

“A true chance romance, how sweet. I hope you are both happy together,”

“Oh, we are. Basically stuck for good at this point,” Kat said, smirking as they walked in.

“You want to front load complaints for tomorrow, McGee,” Gibbs said as they entered, sweeping the floor, “or do I have to wait until the sun comes up?” 

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from outside the store. 

“What was that?” McGee asked, before everyone rushed outside, to see the car the agents had arrived in on fire.

“Kat? Jethro?!” Jackson called as he rushed out behind them, “everybody okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Gibbs replied, taking in the scene.

“All of our evidence was in there,” McGee bemoaned slightly.

“What now?” Ziva asked, looking to Gibbs.

“All right, let’s do it your way.” Jackson said, looking to his son, who nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Kat sat with Jason at the table, playing a card game the pair had made up and worked on over time, sniggering between themselves. Jason looked towards the window, hearing tires screech slightly to a stop.

“Must be the other two agents,” he said, looking back to the game, narrowing his eyes at Kat, “you haven’t moved anything, have you?”

“Are you accusing my Kat of cheating, Jason?” Jackson asked from behind the counter, watching the pair.

“Not cheating, Jack, no this is in the rules, and she knows it…”

“Your turn, Jase,” she said, smirking, only glancing to the door as a man walked in, wearing a dark brown jacket, over a seeming jumper shirt mix, and cream pants. He nodded to the pair, who went back to their game, as he approached the counter.

“Hello,” Jackson said, offering his hand.

“Hi, I’m-” He was cut off, going to shake his hand.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs said as he came through, “court order.” The man turned to him, handing him a piece of paper.

“Ah… Winslow Residence, Winslow Mine, including employees.” He glanced back at Jackson, who was watching the pair, before looking back to Gibbs. “Nick Kingston…” He looked back again, making the pair sitting snigger slightly, “Emily Kingston…” He was looking around now, “Chris Kingston.”

“You got a court order for a five-year-old?” Jackson asked.

“Five-and-three-quarters.” Gibbs said, looking at the pair, Kat rolled her eyes, rising to her feet as Jason did the same. “Have Abby set up here.” He said, indicating the now vacated table, nodding slightly to Kat. “We’ll bring her evidence.” He saw Jackson take down the Winchester, and reached for it.

“Ah.” He said, pulling it back, making Kat smirk slightly. Gibbs slowly relented, DiNozzo looking between father and son.

“Take Ziva and McGee to the mine, I got the residence,” he continued, making his way to the door.

“Oh, we got a problem.” The agent said, “uh, only one car.”

“I got a car,” Jackson said, making Kat’s eyes widen. She shook her head, hoping he was not suggesting what she thought he was. He led Gibbs through to the garage, as Tony went outside to see the others.

“Charming,” Kat said, now it was just the two of them, “ _ he  _ turns up, and now I get no say in anything.”

“I know what you mean, red, but I know Jack doesn’t mean it that way, and  _ he _ is here to work, and Jack loves to help… And still loves  _ him _ ,”

“I know…” She sighed, nodding, “one of us does at least.”

The two made their way outside, looking between the agents, Kat cleared her throat slightly, earning their attention.

“Oh, Tony, Abby, this is Kat and Jason,” Ziva said, introducing them.

“I spotted them inside, hi,” he said, winking at Kat as he offered his hand, “Special agent Antony DiNozzo,”

“Katrina…” She went to shake his hand, only for him to lift it and kiss it, before she could say, “Gibbs.” At this he froze, dropping her hand like it was infected.

“Gibbs has a sister..?” He looked to McGee and Ziva, who merely smirked.

“Mmm, no. Jackson has a granddaughter,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him, as he paled slightly, brow creasing. “I think you best go before you do something stupid, Jason and I will help… Abby, set up inside.” She said, going over to the other woman, Jason nodded, smirking as he followed. Abby had been too busy getting her stuff to hear the conversation, so was surprised when the two appeared beside her.

They helped her bring her stuff in, setting up what she’d let them, though soon was allowing Kat to help more, realising what she had studied at college and university.

“So, what made you choose forensics?” She asked, looking over to the red haired woman. She shrugged, smiling softly.

“Just caught my interest, always loved taking cars apart, loved learning how the body worked so… It just made sense to me, I dunno…”

“Why didn’t you pursue it?”

“I never wanted to go too far away, especially with Pops getting on, it just felt wrong.”

“Who’s Pops?”

“Jackson Gibbs, he’s my grandfather.” Abby looked at her with large eyes, swallowing hard.

“You’re… Gibbs…”

“Yeah, I’m the other one, the one he forgot all about. Hell if not for Ethan, he’d probably never have come this way.”

“Oh no, I don’t…”

“Be honest, he has never mentioned me, he doesn’t want a past that involves anything to do with this place… He’s weak, when it comes to facing that.”   


“He’s not weak…” Abby said softly, Kat merely rolled her eyes.

“Yeah? Tell that to twenty years of silence from your only…”

“Kat,” Jason said, walking over to her, gently taking her hand, “that’s enough, please…” She sighed, nodding.

“Fine.” She said, working on in silence.

Kat and Jason stood behind the counter, her head resting against his chest, his arm around her shoulders. McGee sat with Abby, going over the evidence that they had gotten from the miners. The bell jingled lightly, as the other two returned, Kat looking over, she smiled brightly at Jackson, though it lessened as she turned to Gibbs.

“Well, I’m glad that went smooth.” Jackson said, making his way behind the counter, Winchester in hand still, “can’t even remember where I keep the shells for this thing.” Kat smirked slightly, glancing to McGee.

“Boss,” he started, “according to the time cards from the Winslow offices, these two were working in the mines on Friday.” Handing him two time-cards. “Notice the signatures? But according to their blood…”

“What do you got, Abbs?” Gibbs cut him off. Kat pressed her lips into a thin line, hoping she was wrong.

“I’m just double-checking my results.” She said, handing him something.

“It’s a wonder,” Jackson said, now standing behind Abby, sitting beside her.

“Well, it’s more accurate to match DNA from a blood sample at a crime scene to a source than it is to create an entire profile,” Jason laughed softly, nudging Kat. She looked over, smirking at the way Pops was admiring Abby so blatantly. “But in a pinch, I narrowed it down by type; then I centrifuged the samples to separate serum for electrophoresis. It’s not that complicated, Jack.”

“Well, I mean, it’s a wonder Leroy gets any work done surrounded by such beautiful women.” Jackson said, making the pair laugh lightly.

“Are you always this awkward around girls?” Abby asked, making Kat narrow her eyes at her slightly, but on seeing Pops wink she relaxed again. “So, these two are the samples taken from the crime scene and the ring,” Abby continued.

“These guys attack LaCombe and Taylor,” McGee concluded for her.

“Now, the other sample is LaCombe’s, here’s where it gets interesting. See these dark markers here and here?” Abby asked, showing them to Jackson.

“Is she doing what I think she’s doing?” Kat whispered to Jason, who nodded.

“Yes, she is still explaining it,” Kat merely rolled her eyes again.

“What’s that mean?” Jackson asked, surprising Kat slightly, he was really listening as well as admiring.

“Well, it’s a genetically inherited blood anomaly. They also appear in this sample,” she showed him another slide, “the owner of this sample is related to LaCombe.”

“Father and son?” Jackson asked, Kat paling slightly.

“Yep,” Abby answered, nodding

“I guess you were right about people hiding things.” He said, looking up at his son now, brow slightly creased with surprise.

“Ethan to Chris?” Kat asked, causing them to look up at her. Abby shook her head no.

“Nope, Winslow to Ethan,” she said. The room was quiet, the three locals taken aback slightly. Kat shook her head, letting out a trapped breath of relief, biting her lip.

“Bastard…” She muttered, making Jason laugh, laying his head on top of hers.

“Such a way with words, red.”

  
  


Ziva and Tony got what they would need ready, taking it out to their car. Kat sighed, standing outside the store, watching. She turned her head, seeing Gibbs come out. She took a deep breath before calling out.

“Leroy, got a minute?” She asked, biting the inside of her lip slightly. He stopped and walked towards her, nodding. She looked up at him, sighing, “I know you don’t like Winslow, but… Please be kind to Emily, this is going to shock her just as much, but I know that…” She shook her head, taking a moment to focus, “just don’t be an ass to her, please.” Gibbs smirked, nodding as he patted her arm.

“I won’t, promise.” She sniffed at this shaking her head.

“Yeah, well, don’t do the impossible now, I’ll see you later.” He nodded, going back over to the car, getting in on the drivers side. He nodded to her, she returned it as she watched them drive off. 

She waited a few moments before heading back into the store, arms crossed and eyes down she walked into something. She looked up, smirking as she saw Jason.

“You saw that I assume?” He nodded, “and do you disapprove, or what?”

“No, that was the best you’ve done all day, that I’ve seen… Though you did make him laugh before.”

“I did?” She asked, slightly surprised, he simply nodded.

“Your description of Winslow,” she shrugged, looking away, not wanting to admit that was a positive thing.

“Yeah, well, he probably thinks something similar…”

“Come on red, let’s go tidy up for the night,” he said, gently leading her back into the store.


	7. Chapter 7

Kat, Jason and Jackson sat in the store, waiting. The two men had a coffee, Kat her usual chocolate.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this…” She said, the silence having gotten too heavy for her, “he’s a grown man, Pops, I’m sure he’ll be fine… He did…” She shook her head, sighing, not wanting to say he’d promised.

“I know Kat, but I just want to make sure, you and Jason can go home whenever you want to.”

“No… I want to stay… And Jason is surgically attached to me at the moment…” Jason’s eyes widened at this.

“I… I didn’t realise we were gonna… I mean…” Realisation hit him too late, as Kat’s brow creased at him, “oh… About him being… Right,” he said, looking down, clearing his throat. Jackson looked at him perplexed, turning to Kat he asked.

“What did he just let slip this time?” She sighed, smirking slightly as she bit her lip.

“Well… You know how… Before this happened, you asked about… Jason and I having kids, or trying for them.”

“I do, yes. I remember that very well, Jason went just as quiet then as he has now,” he said, a smile slowly growing on his lips, “why, has this got something to do with that?” He asked, making her grin, nodding.

“Well… While all hell has been breaking loose… Turns out, that… We are currently expecting our first one.” Jackson rose to his feet, embracing her as she did the same, cuddling his grandchild close.

“Congratulations, that’s brilliant news,” he said, kissing her cheek. “You’ll be a great mother,” he turned to Jason, “and you better be a good father.”

“Oh, I know sir,” he said, looking up, smirking as well, before being pulled into a warm handshake and hug by the older man.

“Now, I insist you two stay here… I want the whole lot of us under one roof, just once,” he said, and the two nodded. “Now go on, you’re right. He has a key, or he can leave a message, either way, you need to rest missy.” Kat bit her tongue, grinning as she hugged him again.

“Night then Pops, don’t stay up too late now, okay?”

“I will be diligent but clever, as ever, Kit kat.”   
“I know you will. I love you Pops,”

“I love you too, Kat. You’ve always made me the proudest man in the world, and I know you always will. Now go on,” he patted her back, guiding her on. “You be good to her, Jason,”

“I will Jack, and thank you for tonight,”

“Don’t be silly, now come on, it’s getting on for men my age, and expecting mothers.”

“Oh hush Pops!” Kat called back, laughing. Jason shook his head, before following Kat up, Jackson locked up and turned everything off that wasn’t needed for the night.

The next morning, Kat woke first, going down and made sure everything was ready for the day. She unlocked the door, though the store wouldn’t be open for at least another hour at least. She sat down at the table, her usual drink beside her, as she read one of her books. She looked up as the bell jingled, expecting Jason or Pops only to see Gibbs. He nodded to her, closing the door behind him.

“Morning,” he said, she nodded, going back to her book. “Any coffee, or just chocolate on the go?” He asked, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, rising to her feet only for him to stop her, “I got it,” he said before heading into the back. Kat shrugged, slowly sitting back down just as Abby and McGee walked in, bell jingling away.

“Morning Kat,” Tim said, she nodded again, smiling softly this time.

“Morning Tim… Abby, you two a pair down again?”

“Oh, no, Ziva and Tony are talking with Jason and Jackson. You always the first one to open up here?” He answered, opening the cases to pack Abby's gear up.

“Now and again, after all of the drama the last few days I felt Pops deserved a lie in, and I wanted some time alone…” She looked to the back of the store, rolling her eyes as Gibbs walked through, “no chance of that, unfortunately,” she looked to the door as Jason walked in, going instinctively to his side. He leaned down, laying his forehead against hers, the two staring into each other's eyes, the scene almost romantic. Until Kat headbutted him slightly, making the pair laugh. Gibbs watched them, quietly, as he sipped his coffee. The door opened again as Tony and Jackson entered, DiNozzo wearing one of Jackson’s sweaters, making the couple look at each other, surprised.

Abby and McGee put away all the kit that they had brought up, Kat sitting on the counter, Jason beside her, watching them as his lady sipped her drink, legs swinging lightly.

“Watch where you’re swinging them, Kit kat,” Jackson said, lightly grasping hold of her foot, making her jump slightly, having been daydreaming. She smirked, nodding, pulling her legs back, “aren’t you a bit big to be sitting up there?” She shrugged

“I can always fix it if I break it,” she said, muffled slightly by her mug. He shook his head, chuckling.

“So, you work with your hands too?” Tony asked, clinging onto any possible clue to Gibbs. She shrugged, putting her drink down.

“I dunno about too, but yeah, I build furniture and mend things around town, own and run a garage and diner with Jason here. Just always had a knack for it, and Pops showed me the basics.” He nodded, slightly intrigued by this apparent hereditary trait. Gibbs started towards the door, a small smirk on his lips about his daughter's information.

The two Gibbs’s walked out, quickly followed by Tony, who clearly wanted to know all he could. Kat smirked, sliding down as she followed them out.

“Jack, I just, uh…” Tony began, stumbling over his words slightly, “I mean, I… I don’t want to be intrusive.”

“It was so nice to meet you,” Abby said, as she came over and gave Jackson a hug. 

“She is a hugger.” McGee said, smiling softly at her.

“Fantastic.” Jackson said, as she let go, chuckling softly as he shook McGee’s hand.

“U, Jack, I… I just…” Tony began, again, “I gotta know some things. I got a lot of questions.” He said, as Jackson turned to face him.

“You can have two, DiNozzo” Gibbs said, the excitement draining from Tony’s face.

“Where do I start?”

“You got one left.” Gibbs said, making Kat smirk, now standing at her Pops side, watching DiNozzo.

“Well, that doesn’t count, ‘cause that…” Tony tried to squirm back to two, but saw he was getting nowhere. “Okay…” he looked to Jackson, “the rules. Did he learn them from you? I mean, did he teach you all the rules?”

“I’m sorry, son. I didn’t teach him much of anything,” Jackson replied, shaking his head. Kat pulled her head back, surprised, she looked to her father.

“You… You still remember the rules?” She asked, blurry memories of the rules her mother tried to live by. He nodded, a small fleeting smile on his lips as he looked to Tony.

“He taught me to drive,” Gibbs said, taking the keys from Tony, who now looked slightly panicked.

“Oh, no, boss, not backseat, middle hump. I… I got that… that thing we talked about.”

“Take them.” Jackson cut in, handing Gibbs the keys to the car he had gotten years ago, that his father had worked on to his exact plan before he left. He looked at them, before he took them. “It’s just cluttering up the garage,” Jackson said, Kat rolled her eyes. Gibbs looked to her, she shrugged.

“I can ride a bike and trike better, anyway,”

“You’re a great man, Jackson Gibbs.” Tony said, shaking his hand, “thanks for the sweater,”

“Suits you,” Kat said, smirking at him, he quickly looked away from her, still embarrassed by their first interaction. Gibbs held the keys for the other car up, DiNozzo quickly took them, walking on. Leaving the three Gibbs’s alone. They stayed quiet, seemingly enjoying each other's presence.

“I’ll see you later, Jason’s probably… Wonderin’ where I’ve got to or… Yeah,” Kat stammered, Gibbs nodded.

“See you later, Katrina.” She cleared her throat slightly, nodding before patting her Pops arm as she went inside.

“I know you hate it when I use a hundred words when a couple will do.” Jackson said after another pause, “but give us a call sometime.”

“It’s the least I could do.” Gibbs said, stepping closer to his father, “I never thanked you…” Jackson shook his head slightly.

“And you never have to, just keep in touch,” Gibbs nodded again, “Good-bye, son.” He stepped closer, embracing his father in a hug.

“Bye, Dad.” He said softly.

As Gibbs drove through his hometown, he to a slow stop outside the train stop, looking at it he couldn’t help but remember the first time he properly spoke to Shannon there. First time he heard the startings of her rules. The shadow of a smile on his lips, her turned his head slightly, spotting Kat and Jason, waiting at the lights on the motor trike she’d mentioned before. The two were laughing, chatting, as Kat leaned back, Jason driving. As Gibbs drove by, the two spotted and watched him as he pulled up ahead of them. Jason looked to Kat, who nodded, so once the light had changed, he turned, pulling up behind Gibbs’s car. He stood, leaning against it as the pair got off the trike and walked to him.

“It was nice meeting Jason,” he said, his daughters brow creased, but Jason nodded, offering him his hand.

“And you as well, even with…” He said, stopping himself before he brought up anything personal. Gibbs nodded, looking to his daughter, who was watching the pair as they shook hands. He looked to his daughter, sighing, before turning back to Jason.

“Look after her, Corporal,” he said, making Jason have to double take slightly, before he grinned.

“I will sir, I promise.”

“Mmm, something you’re good at,” Kat said, Jason gave her a look, she shrugged as ever, before looking at Gibbs. “Fair, you did treat Emily nicely… Did you give Nick hell?” She asked, making him laugh slightly. The bright eyed six year old, excitedly asking her daddy questions when he got back home, was there again. He shook his head slightly, not giving a straight answer, smirking. She couldn’t help but snigger, grinning slightly. “Finally got his share of karma.”

“He certainly did… Katrina, I told your granddad I would keep in touch, I promise you that I will.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll see…” He nodded, sighing, “we best get going, have a safe journey, Leroy.”

“I will Katri…”

“Kat, Kat is fine.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Alright, I’ll see you later Kat,”

“See you later, Leroy,” she smirked, leading Jason back to their ride. The pair got on, before driving on. Gibbs sighed softly, before getting in his car, driving back.


End file.
